A Lesson
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: Elphaba tutors Fiyero. When Fiyero gets bored he begins asking questions. Short summary, sorry. R&R! Now! [Completed, at last]
1. Chapter 1

**It is based on book and play, kind of a mix of the two. I think that Elphaba and Fiyero might be a little out of character. I didn't really put this in the story but Fiyero had hired Elphaba to help him with his grades. **

**Disclaimer: I can only wish **

"So The Journey Without In, was written by…… Fiyero are you paying any attention?" Elphaba asked looking up from a pile of books to see Fiyero having no books staking pencils to make a shy scraper.

"Sure," Seeing that Elphaba didn't believe him he told the truth, "No not at all, what was the question?" Fiyero asked opening one of the books beside him to a random page. He was tired of working and just wanted to go to the Oz Dust.

"Who wrote the Journey Without In?" Elphaba said she was losing her patience fast, her and Fiyero had been studying for three hours.

"Westworth," Elphaba shook her head, "McDear," Fiyero tried again. "Look I don't know who wrote the stupid book."

"Leatental, what happens after-"

"Elphaba have you ever had a relationship with someone?" Fiyero asked not looking up from his pencil castle.

"What like have I ever had a boyfriend?" Elphaba asked, her stomach started turning she was comfortable as long as the conversations where about English or philosophy but when it came to her she was shy at best.

"Unless you would rather have a girlfriend, yes that would be what I was asking."

"Oh well…." Elphaba found her stand, "Would you date me?"

Fiyero sat shocked and blushed a little, "Elphaba I think your great and all but I am with Galinda so-"

"Stop it hotshot, I am not asking you out, I'm trying to say that any guy that would be interested in me would be…… Fiyero face it I'm-"

"Green?" Fiyero said he began putting the books on the floor.

"Yea, green," Elphaba said desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Fiyero.

"Elphaba, not everything is about you being green. People here are jerks to but……. But it doesn't help to act like everyone is stupid and that they are all worthless," Fiyero said hoping that Elphaba wouldn't attack him.

"You don't understand your not me!" Elphaba said not being afraid of a fight.

"Elphaba chill out," Fiyero said but Elphaba had already backed her bag.

"I don't deserve to hear this," Elphaba grabbed her bag and walked out of the library as she was leaving she shouted over her shoulders, "You owe me twenty dollars."

"For what?"

Elphaba turned around, "Tutoring dumb ass."

**I don't know if it will go on! Could stay as an ONEshot or could be MULTIchapter please let me know what you think! I allow anonymous reviews and everything because that is how much I want your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone review, to those of you who didn't shame on you. I only added this chapter because everyone thought mutlichapter. Now there is a plot. Just so you know Fiyero and Galinda are together or a couple or whatever you want to call it. **

**Disclaimer: I only own a wicked shirt and CD but it owns my heart and soul! **

Fiyero walked up to Elphaba's and Galinda's door. He really didn't know why, not to apologize but to reconcile. He knocked on the door. The woman that he didn't want to answer answered the one with curls.

"Fiyero, only the bestest boyfriend in the world what do you want?" Galinda said it sickened Fiyero to here the voice that always reminded him of bubble gum.

"Actually I was looking for Elphaba," Galinda was looking at him like he was crazy, "To study, Elphaba is tutoring me," Fiyero lied. "No worries Galinda I still love you the most." Fiyero placed a light kiss on her check.

"You better pookie!" Galinda said showing how much of a princesses, "I think Elphaba went to the library. She'll be back soon if you want to wait with me here."

"No I think I'll go find her there I have some serious cramming to do," Fiyero lied again. He hated lying to the woman he loved but this was none of her business.

Fiyero arrived at the library, he didn't see Elphaba. Trying not to be the awkward dork stand in the doorway looking for someone he went into the fiction section.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" He turned around to see Elphaba carrying three large books.

"Studying?" Fiyero suggested.

"No really what are you doing in the library," Elphaba picked the book out of Fiyero's hand, "Reading She Said No. Seriously if need a book to read I can give you a book to read."

"Fine I confess, Elphaba we need to talk," Fiyero said gently.

"About your reading habits defiantly, no more reading books that-"

"Here is your twenty dollars," Fiyero held out a few wrinkled bills.

"For what," Elphaba took the money.

"Tutoring dumb ass," Fiyero said. Elphaba started to laugh. Her laugh was strong and determined. Fiyero realized he had never heard her laugh before.

"I am not good at these things-"

"What things?"

"If you would let me finish, serious conversations things, I am sure that your great at these things but I am not." Fiyero ranted.

"What is your point Fiyero? I have a big test and don't have time for this." Elphaba said trying to speed things up. She put the books back on the self.

Fiyero grabbed her arm and spun her around. He fiercely thrust his lips upon hers. For the moment everything felt right.

**Don't worry this isn't the beginning of Fiyero and Elphaba. I won't mess with the story that I am already playing off of. Now review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is…….. Thanks to everyone who corrects my grammar.**

**Disclaimer: It owns me….**

Fiyero pulled away and pushed Elphaba away, "I am so sorry." He said while staring at the dirt on the carpet.

Elphaba stood in shock, not had ever felt so right. It was one of the first times someone had willingly been that close to her. "Fiyero I…..I…"

"Don't say anything," Fiyero demanded, "Don't tell Galinda."

"Of course not," Elphaba said trying to read his expression, only to fail.

"Oh what have I done," Fiyero muttered under his breath. He looked up at Elphaba many thoughts ran through his head he couldn't sort it all out.

"Fiyero I am going to walk away and pretend this never happened, then there'll be nothing wrong, nothing more to think about." Elphaba said, not wanting to go anywhere. She wanted to stay in between books and Fiyero. Elphaba knew that she and Fiyero would never amount to anything, just two good friends.

Elphaba turned around and started to walk away. By walking out of the library she was going against all that her heart demanded her to do. Still she had no choice, Galinda wasn't really her friend but she couldn't do that to her. Elphaba had brains, all that Galinda had was Fiyero.

She got back to the dorm room and walked into to see Galinda lying on her bed reading some pointless magazine. When Galinda saw Elphaba she sat up and said, "Hey Fiyero was looking you to study did you see him?"

"Yeah he found me," Elphaba said while her mind was retracing over the moment. "What are you reading?" Elphaba spoke trying to swallow her thoughts.

"The Ozain Girl, why," Galinda murmured. "You couldn't possibly want to read it do you?"

"No not at all… actually I….I wanted you to take me shopping." Elphaba lied.

"Why," Galinda gave Elphaba a blank stare.

"Well your so stylish and I'm so……" Elphaba stopped for a moment trying to find the right word to describe herself.

"Not," Galinda simply stated.

"Yea," Elphaba agreed.

"Sure we can go Saturday." Galinda said.

**I promise I am going somewhere with this shopping thing. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that everyone likes the story. I really have no introduction for the story…**

**Disclaimer: If I can't have it can I barrow it? **

"How about this," Galinda picked up a pink dress with lace around the edge. "Pink goes good with green!"

"No," Elphaba said without even looking at the dress.

"Why not, Elphie," Galinda demanded.

"To pink," Elphaba said while sitting in a chair in the corner of the store.

"You can never have to much pink silly." Seeing that Elphaba was going to be stubborn about the dress she said, "Elphaba why did you ask me to take you shopping if you hate everything I pick out?"

Elphaba looked up at Galinda standing in front of her with a pink dress that was supposedly good for shopping on. "I just don't like pink."

"But you also didn't like the blue or purple sweater," Galinda was frustrated with Elphaba she was wasting a whole Saturday on her.

"They don't match…….me!" Elphaba complained.

Elphaba turned back to her book when she heard, "Oh my gosh, Fiyero!" Elphaba

spun around and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her secret.

"Galinda what are you doing besides spending your father's wealth?" Fiyero's eyes met Elphaba, "Elphaba what are you doing here?"

"Shopping," Elphaba stated shyly.

"No really what are you doing?" Fiyero laughed.

"Elphie wanted me to take her shopping but she is no good at it," Galinda groaned. Galinda always loved shopping but this was a drag.

"She ASKED you to take her shopping?" Fiyero asked Galinda but was looking at Elphaba.

"Yeah I know I thought it was strange too." Galinda said wrapping herself in Fiyero's arms. "See look don't you think this will look great on Elphie?" Galinda held up the too pink dress.

"Yeah I think that it would look great," Fiyero said sarcastically. Elphaba just groaned, "Elphaba could I talk to you for a moment?"

"I guess so," Elphaba said curiously. The two stepped out side the store into the busy street.

"Look what are you doing here?" Fiyero asked.

"Shopping I told you, or Galinda did."

"But why did you ask her to TAKE you shopping. You hate shopping much less shopping with Galinda, Elphaba why did you ask her to take you shopping, because if you felt guilty it wasn't your fault?" Fiyero said being adventurous and looking Elphaba directly in the eye.

"Stop," Elphaba stuck her hand up at Fiyero.

"What?"

"Just stop, I can't listen to this anymore." Elphaba turned around to leave but once again Fiyero stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Elphaba why did you ask her to take you shopping," Fiyero urged. "I am right aren't I you felt guilty."

"You know what it doesn't matter anyways it was a stupid meaningless kiss," Elphaba broke the eye contact, "Now if you will excuse me I have a blonde waiting to buy me something pink!"

Fiyero didn't try to stop her he was to shocked to confused to stop her.

**Ha! A fight, now I don't know what is going to happen, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that! Oops! Anyways, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short and for that I am sorry. Also it is one of those chapters where nothing really important happens, a chapter to connect the previous chapter to the next one.**

**Disclaimer: It owns me not the other way around! **

Elphaba strolled back into the shop Galinda stood there in between many racks of clothes. "Elphie look I found the perfect thing for you, and guess what color it is?" Galinda shouted at the first sight of Elphaba.

"Pink," Elphaba spat she was tired of being stubborn about this pink thing. Elphaba figured that if she just bought something then she could go home.

"No black, I think it is a dreadful color but you like it so here. I already got you a dressing room." Galinda pushed Elphaba into a dressing room.

The dress hung in the dressing room, the dress wasn't a horrible as Elphaba had expected. Galinda learned fast, to Elphaba's surprise. Elphaba put on the dress over her emerald skin. Looking in the mirror haunted Elphaba so she just felt how it fit, ignoring the mirror that hung on the wall.

Elphaba came out of the dressing room, "Um…Galinda," Elphaba said to get the blonde's attention.

"Elphie the dress looks great, see what great taste I have," Galinda squealed. "Turn around," Galinda directed. Elphaba abided to exhausted to put up a fight.

Galinda suddenly got serious, "Elphaba what did Fiyero want?"

"Fiyero, he wanted to……to reconcile." Elphaba seeing that Galinda didn't understand either for a lack of knowledge about the situation or pure stupidity said, "About the test in Dr. Dillimond's class."

"Oh I just didn't know, he has been so distant lately…… I just hate that he isn't talking to me about it," Galinda opened up to Elphaba for the first time and showed Elphaba that there was something under that pretty blonde hair.

"I wouldn't worry about it he is probably just stressed about midterms," Elphaba lied.

"Fiyero, midterms I don't think so, but you're the tutor maybe you would know better than I," Galinda said pushing Elphaba back into the dressing room to change back into her normal moth eaten clothes.

While Elphaba changed she could think of nothing other than Fiyero no matter how hard she tried to push him to the back of her mind she was just, love driven. Maybe one day Elphaba would trust someone else with her heart but for now she would deny everything only trying to conceal what really lies beneath her emerald skin.

**For once some depth in Galinda's character, and she isn't so clueless. Ok thanks to everyone who corrects my grammar. Believe it or not I have an A in English in right now! Anyways, ideas for future chapter would be great, don't really know what is going to happen! Sorry, for what I don't know but there is always something to be sorry for! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here…….**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

Fiyero knocked on the dorm room door, Galinda opened the door she was dressed in a nightgown, with curlers in her hair. "What," Galinda growled.

"Come on what's with the cold shoulder?" Fiyero questioned, he had only hoped that Elphaba hadn't told her everything. Galinda could get people to talk like no one else to such an extreme that somewhere around Jr. High she acquired the reputation to always be the one with the best gossip.

"Elphaba isn't here now, no I don't know where she is." Galinda slammed the door in Fiyero's face. Fiyero knocked on the door again. Galinda shouted from the other side of the door, "Go away."

"Come on Galinda just open up the door and we will talk this out," Fiyero continued to knock on the door until Galinda opened the door. Galinda had tears streaming down her face and her puppy dog frown on.

Galinda moved out of the way to let Fiyero into the dorm. "Why are you so angry with me?" Fiyero asked.

Galinda sighed and pouted, "You spend all of your time with Elphie."

"Baby you know we are just studying," He lied.

"Right that is why you got a twenty on your last test, Fiyero what is really going on," Galinda put her hands on her hips to show that she was serious this time.

"Look there is nothing going on between me and Elphaba and me, nothing there is nothing there," Fiyero screamed. Elphaba's words had hurt him, she said it was meaningless, Fiyero knew that he could be arrogant but he could have sworn that Elphaba had wanted to feel his lips again. Could Fiyero really be falling for the green girl?

"That is bull and you know it I see that little sly grin you get when you look at her. I know that there is something, Fiyero just tell me what is going on! Please I am not nearly as clueless as I let people believe," Galinda grabbed a bathrobe, she still had to be modest. In a way it felt good to have something wrapped around her.

"I know your not clueless, but neither am I, listen to me nothing is between me and Elphaba. She is just a friend, just a friend," Fiyero stopped for a moment wishing that it was something more or even that, "I promise," Fiyero looked Glinda directly in the eye. Galinda gave in and let Fiyero kiss her softly.

"Then why are you with Elphie all the time if your not, you know…..together?" Galinda asked still being cradled in Fiyero's arms.

Fiyero pushed her away a little looking her in the eye, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"What if it ruins a surprise?" Fiyero was playing the cards that he had up his sleeve, the cards he always kept up his sleeve.

"A surprise for me, oh you shouldn't have." Galinda giggled in delight. "If you tell me then I'll love you forever!"

"You'll love me forever anyways, so I am not going to tell you!" Fiyero kissed Galinda's neck slyly. He couldn't hurt Galinda but he longed to be next to Elphaba so much. He couldn't love two people, could he?

**I hope you liked it! I hope that you will like the next chapter too… Cause I don't what is going to happen**!


	7. Chapter 7

**The story was typed to the song "Heart on my Sleeve" by Idina Menzel, so if you find a similarity between the two that is why. Also in this chapter Fiyero gives Elphaba the name Fae. In the play he never calls her that so I searched for an hour looking for when he gives her the nickname and I couldn't find it. The first time he addresses her as Fae is after Shiz (pg. 191). So if I am wrong I am sorry! **

"Well look who it is: the Player," Elphaba said when she saw Fiyero walking towards her. She had decided to drown her thoughts in a book as she reclined under an old tree.

"Hey, I don't deserve that!" Fiyero joked not realizing how serious Elphaba actually was.

"Really, Fiyero stop being an idot think about the situation! Your lying to Galinda, who would be your girlfriend. Tell her what happened, if you don't I will," Elphaba threatened.

"What is wrong with you?" Fiyero asked becoming tired of Elphaba's mood swings. One moment she was kissing him the next she hated him. Maybe he wasn't the player at Shiz.

"What is wrong with you?" Fiyero asked, becoming quite frustrated with Elphaba's constant mood swings. One minute she was kissing him, the next she hated him. Maybe he wasn't the only player at Shiz…

My thoughts: Your story is mainly comprised of dialogue, when there should also be more thoughts. I hope you don't mind if I continue this little part…

"Nothing, except for the fact that you are cheating on your girlfriend, something that I find wrong and unfair."

He took the book out of Elphaba's hands, showing that he wanted to have a real conversation, "You hate Galinda remember, _loathing."_

"You weren't even enrolled in the school at that point plus, after our little shopping trip Galinda finally has understood that if she leaves me in my solitude while I am reading then we get along much better," Elphaba stated, eyeing Fiyero disdainfully, "Unfortunately everyone haven't learned that yet," Elphaba snatched her book back from Fiyero.

"So…you and Galinda are like, friends now?" Fiyero tried to imagine a cupcake and an artichoke playing together happily, but was very unsuccessful. As usual, the thinking was a bit too much for the Winkie Prince and so he laid back into the grass.

"I don't think that we are friends but I can stand her," Elphaba stopped for a moment because she finally realized why Fiyero was angered by the new friendship, "You just want us to hate each other so that we won't feel guilty when we are lying to each other, Fiyero Tiggular you are the biggest bastard in all of Oz!"

Fiyero's stomach dropped, "Come on Fae I'm not that thick," he denied.

"Fae, who the hell is Fae?" Elphaba snapped, and stood up ready to leave, not really wanting to leave but staying would go against all of her morals.

"You," Fiyero clarified, "Your name is too long it is like four syllables, so I made you a nickname."

"First of all, nicknames are for people who care about each other. You only care about yourself. Secondly, my name is three syllables: El-pha-ba. Think before you speak next time, idiot," Elphaba insulted. A long, awkward silence followed and Fiyero bowed his head at his stupidity.

"I have to go, you tell Galinda or I will," That being said Elphaba walked off.

"Elphaba wait," Fiyero yelled, Elphaba refused to turn around so he ran up to her.

He slid his hand around Elphaba's waist, pulling her close. For a moment Elphaba tried to back away, but she gave into her hormones. He kissed her fiercely, with Galinda it had always been light kisses never too hard. Now as his lips out lined hers he knew what the right answer was.

Elphaba pulled away far enough to still taste his breath, just far enough to whisper, "What about Galinda?" Fiyero looked at her and shut her up with a kiss his fingers ran though her hair, it was surprisingly soft and gentle. I could have been the moment but Fiyero could have sworn he felt a tear run down Elphaba's check.

**Ha! I hope you like it! If you don't then please tell me why not! Thanks to WickedJelly who willingly betas my story! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here sorry there was a bit of confusion with the last chapter, basically once again Elphaba and Fiyero have found each other to resistible. I hope I cleared that up if not then I am sorry! **

There was nothing else to choose anymore, it was clear to both Elphaba and Fiyero, they both stood in the situation that they had both found themselves reluctantly in. Fiyero cradled Elphaba in the corner hoping that no on would see them, praying that the moment could last forever.

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered, Fiyero was rocking her back and forth in his arms. She was so comfortable, so peaceful.

"Yeah Fae," Fiyero responded gently in her ear. Still holing his little asparagus safely in his arms.

Elphaba backed away and looked at the prince, "This feels right," Elphaba said softly, she smiled weakly, knowing that the smile was for her and her alone.

"It does doesn't," Once again Fiyero wheeled Elphaba closer to him, passionately kissing her on the neck, she laughed some.

"Fiyero??" A voice came from behind the bushes, "Elphaba what are you guys doing?" It was Boq, standing uncertain before Fiyero and Elphaba who were now standing a healthy distance apart from each other.

Elphaba and Fiyero's stomach dropped, they'd been caught, thankfully Elphaba was quick to think, "What is a giant munchkin doing in the bushes?" Elphaba questioned back. Fiyero nodded in agreeing afraid that his reputation may be in jeopardy.

He opened his mouth to talk but looked at Elphaba and decided he better not. When Elphaba gave him an evil glare he said, "I am hiding," blushing the dirt off of his shoe trying to hard to avoid eye contact.

Fiyero began to get excited about the situation realizing that it may have some benefit for him in it, and having a thing for gossip, "Who?"

Once again Boq looked at Elphaba knowing that she might be angered by the response, "Nessarose," Boq said still avoiding eye contact.

"WHAT!" Elphaba shouted no longer begin afraid to attract attention to herself or her new found lover.

"Fae chill," The prince knowing Elphaba could be very temperamental, but her temper made the young prince more attracted, "I am sure that he has an explanation."

Boq hesitated for a moment then said, "Elphaba listen she follows me everywhere and calls me all the time, I can't stand it anymore. She is smothering me!" Boq released his feelings. Nessa couldn't get any closer to him. He had gotten to the point that he began to loathe her.

Elphaba glared at Boq, Boq was just happy that she just glaring, no one insulted Nessarose in front of Elphaba, no one. Boq realized that the conversation had been switched to focus from the new couple to him. Curiously he asked, "So what are you guys doing back here?"

Fiyero regrettably looked at Elphaba; Elphaba opened her mouth to speak before Fiyero interrupted, "Nothing!"

"Now I told you what I was doing tell me why I saw you two lip locking behind the Philosophy building?" Boq smiled knowing that he had something on the two extremes on campus, the beauty and the……Green.

"We were planning," Fiyero covered up the great love. Elphaba stood shocked, and hurt that he was ashamed of her, she told herself that it was coming her lies to herself didn't help.

"What," Boq challenged, "A make out party?" Fiyero's temper rose, he was at the point of snapping. Elphaba just rolled her eyes, still hurt by Fiyero's ashamedness.

By surprise it was Elphaba who snapped, "Boq get your giant-munchkin ass out of here!" Boq had realized that he was pushing both Elphaba's and Fiyero's buttons, he knew this was coming he walked out of the bushes not wanting to give up his hiding place.

As he left they heard a girl squeal, "Boq, I've been looking for you everywhere, where've you been?"

Fiyero didn't know Elphaba that well but he could tell something was eating her, "What," he grumbled. Not sure he wanted to hear her problems.

"Nothing," Elphaba turned around not walking away, she didn't want to face the world, and she also didn't want to consult with Fiyero.

"Come on talk to me Fae, what is eating you?" Elphaba had taken to the nickname it fit her, it was original. Elphaba stood silent so Fiyero began guessing, "Is it because Boq found us?" Elphaba gave him a blank glare, "Is it a Galinda thing?" Still she gave a blank glare. "Well Fae I can't read your mind tell me what is up."

Elphaba knew that the only way to solve the problem was to let it out so she hesitantly said, "Your ashamed of me, I can understand that you don't want Galinda to find out, which by the way I still don't approve of but, being ashamed, I really don't know what I got myself into." Elphaba stared at the mud on her boots. Somewhere in side of her she must have know this was going, nothing would ever be the same for her as it was for everyone else, no one could love her.

"Fae what are you talking about. I'm not ashamed, I never will be. I've been to too many parties with drunken girls to be ashamed or even embarrassed of you," Fiyero gestured Elphaba to the ledge of a window.

"Sure that is why you lied to Boq. Listen this should have never happened." Elphaba knew what was coming next reassurance. "Please don't say that you don't. I would be ashamed of me too, it just gets old you know."

Fiyero sat beside her comforting her in those bushes, or at least trying to. He and Elphaba were both afraid of what they had gotten themselves into. Just the same they both sat on the ledge making small talk, avoiding the subject of them.

**I hope you like it please review….**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! I have many excuses but I shouldn't bother you with my personal life so the excuse I leave you with is that I really just wanted to get it right! **

Elphaba stumbled next to Fiyero, Elphaba watched Fiyero look out the window, "Nice view," Elphaba said breaking Fiyero's concentration.

Fiyero smiled, "Pretty good but not as good as this girl I know," Fiyero's comments made Elphaba blush and Fiyero took a step closer to Elphaba. The pair was so close together that they could feel each others chest inflate and deflate with each breath.

"You're cheesy," Elphaba loved ever second of his fakeness still she had the need to point it out.

Fiyero slid his hand around Elphaba's waist and let out a passionate kiss. Everything seemed right, because everything was wrong, still both the green and the blue engaged in the kiss without a word to spare. They stumbled backward away from the window. "Elphaba," Fiyero muttered desperately, "Fae," He begged again.

Elphaba's head pounded 'this is what people live for this is it' her head throbbed the phrase over and over again. Fiyero's hand slid down to her neck and then to the top of her shirt. He tactfully undid the first button on the shirt.

Fiyero looked to Elphaba for her approval of his bold actions. Elphaba was a little taken back by his actions but his hands felt right around her waist. She looked up at Fiyero showing him that she wasn't offended, once again she found herself locked in a passionate kiss.

Fiyero undid a few more buttons on Elphaba's shirt leaving her with and uncomfortably low V on her chest.

Now the two students stood uncomfortably close, both loved the unreal power of each other. Their hair was strangled but none of it mattered. Elphaba stepped away from Fiyero, for once he saw how beautiful she really was, her hair wasn't in its usual braid and her hair had a light touch of pink in her cheeks.

As Fiyero watched Elphaba he realized how distressed the young witch really was, "What is wrong I thought that everything was going great."

Elphaba hesitated with the answer, she hated hurting people she had been hurt so much it killed her to hurt other people, "I can't do this anymore I'm so sorry Fiyero I'm so sorry," Elphaba's eyes grew wet with tears. For once Fiyero was speechless seeing that he had nothing to say Elphaba continued, "Please don't hate me," Then she let out one more cry, "Yero!"

Fiyero wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly way, though a knife had just been thrown in his chest he managed to say, "Where did I go wrong?"

Elphaba looked up at him with an attempted glare then gave up on being stern and said, "I can't do this any more, it isn't you it is me!"

Elphaba was going to continue but she was interrupted by Fiyero saying, "Yeah I have never used that excuse before. Fae what is wrong with me, am I to tall or to nice or not smart enough," Elphaba didn't answer so Fiyero couldn't help but ask, "Is there anything I can do?'

The young witch jumped at the chance to have something impossible done, "Yes Yero there is something that you can do," Seeing that Fiyero was Elphaba's obeying slave she continued, "Hold me tonight," Elphaba paused because this was the hard part, "Then forget that you ever felt this emerald skin or that there was anything at all between us, just forget all about me."

Fiyero laughed out of pain, "Fae I can't forget you or that there was were a connection between us."

A long silence followed, "Can you forget that we were ever intimate?" Fiyero didn't respond, "Can we just be friends, good friends."

"I don't understand! And I don't know why we can't just keep things like they are going now," Fiyero knew the answer to this it was because Galinda was planning their wedding it was because Fiyero's grades were less than perfect, and most of all because they were from two completely different worlds.

Elphaba stared at her shoes, "Please Fiyero do this for me."

"I don't understand," Fiyero hesitated for a moment and then decided, "Alright," Somehow he knew that the relationship would end, it was coming.

Elphaba was relieved that Fiyero agreed and then said, "Alright tonight to last us eternity."

**The End**

**I hope that you like it and special thanks to everyone who actually read and reviewed it. And to Wicked Jelly who Beta the story! **


End file.
